Rose of Shadow
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: Post TDKR. When Bruce Wayne's mortality is slain by the avenge an old enemy, Selina risks everything to bring him back. A story that shows how love can never be broken; it can only be restored.


**Rose of Shadow**

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Christopher Nolan & DC Comics**

* * *

**A/N : This is a very special birthday gift for a good friend and cherished Bat and Cat fan "Nraza10" who inspires me every day with new ideas and awesome feedback for the stories I share on this wondeful site. Happy Birthday!**

* * *

**{ * Chapter 1 * }**

{Hunedoara, Romania}

The tarnished sun dimmed behind the Poiana Ruscă mountain pass, a pair of piercing blue eyes gaze out that the deemed territory of her concealed identity. She cringed feeling a large, smooth hand brush over her delicate skin of her statuette neck, as she sipped the rich red wine in slowly and seductive grinning serpentine as her lips moved away from the rim of the glass. She gently turned away, moved to the stone balcony and pressed her lithe frame against the cold edge. "I trust that everything has reach negotiation, professor Drache?"

"This item you requested wasn't easy to come by, Sera," Professor Dekan Drache replied with mortiferous tone. He was mid-fifties and very distinguished looking with silver-gray hair and azure colored eyes, but he was obsessed and unpredictable with the drastic use of the power of the occult. Some of his colleges rendered him as insane but he proved otherwise when their dismantled bodies were found in university's library.

"I can double the price," she said in sultry voice with a hint of an Eastern European accent. "It doesn't matter how it will cost to make man who betrayed my father suffer for his transgressions, professor." She took another sip of the wine. "Bruce Wayne and his beloved Selina Kyle took everything away from me. I want them to endure the same pain that I feel." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't want Bruce to die...he needs to live forever with his guilty soul trapped into a fitting confinement where she can never touch him."

"Then your wish is my common, Sera." Professor Drache replied, removed a clear vial from his suit's pocket. "The contents of this vial as a form of an elixir of sortilege. It will not destroy Bruce Wayne but it will imprison and wound him. All it takes is one simple drop to gain the freedom of your vengeance. Only I know words of the conjury to restore him back."

Sear looked down at the vial resting in the palm of his hand, she inched forward and took the elixir from his hand. "What type of imprisonment does this sortilege do to a human?"

Professor Drache sneered, "A punishment far worse than any weaponry would instill on mortal flesh."

She lifted the vial to the faint glow of sunlight as her eyes studied at the murky crimson liquid. 'Suffering builds character, Bruce," she whispered under her breath with a hint of malice. "You're punishment will be most severe."

* * *

{Gotham City, Wayne Manor}

Selina rolled her eyes open and glance around the vast bedroom as she focused her hazy gaze at the pelting drops of the morning rain hitting the window panes. She pressed her tense body against warmth of his chest. His voice was low and soothing as he whispered against her ear. "It's just a storm. Go back to sleep." His aquiline nose became trapped into her wild mass of silky dark auburn. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his torso against her rigid back.

Bruce inhaled the scent of her, and then pressed his lips on the sides of her neck. His warm mouth suckled over the faint freckles covering her porcelain skin.

"I could get use to waking up like this," she purred, and slightly turned onto her back and his fingers slid over her stomach, she fully became awake and stared up lovingly at him with dark, coffee-colored eyes that held unspoken promises for the future. Her hair trailed across the wrinkles of the champagne-colored pillow case as she exhaled a faint and content breath, ringlets fell gracefully over her bare shoulders. A stupidly red smile played on her full lips, and he watched her red blades released a quiet compressed yawn before she blink to adjust to the dim light creeping over the walls of the master bedroom.

Bruce stared back at her tenderly with his elbow crooked and hand supporting his head, before he become mere inched away from her face. His dark eyes blinked to capture mental photographs of her. He cherished all the tiny moments with her. He kept his piercing gaze lock into her eyes, becoming trapped with her allure every time the light reflected into her irises. The tips of their noses touched. "So could I," he breathed against her skin. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek before his lips claimed themselves over hers. He rolled atop of her and haze covered his shadowy gaze as he fully awakens, stray wisps of hair dangle over his brow as he brushed his soft finger tips across her bottom lip.

"Sometimes it just seems too surreal to share this safe place with you," she mumbles, sleep-haze of her eyes stare into enrich hues of his hooded emerald-hazel eyes. The same eyes that pierced right through her layers of masks and gave her chance to grasp a path of freedom when he accepted her into his world. She sometimes catches herself having a fear that when she awakes from her dreams that she would curl into the covers of her makeshift bed inside her ramshackle apartment. Without the comfort of his strong arms sheltering her with a warmth of an embrace.

Bruce curled his lips into a gentle smile, "This isn't my safe place," he admitted with a sincere gaze. "You are, Selina." His creamy baritone revealed, as his lips claim themselves over hers. He rolled atop of her slender frame, slipping his moist tongue into her mouth and sucked her breath back into his lungs as they deepened into passion. He pulled away and allowed his hands wander down the curves of her hips as she melted into the sheets, breathing the smell of him entwined with Italian cotton.

Nothing could compare to the scent of Bruce Wayne. He was a hybrid of suave and pure magnificence. Breathing him in ignited all the senses into a pleasurable explosion every time she closed her eyes and stilled her restless heart.

"Selina."

Her heart started to jump when she heard his wispy voice eject her name into the air, despite the fact that she heard him call her by that name countless of times but never with the sound of that breathless tone of liquid honey seeping out of his lips. It was like she was the shaft of endless light that shone through the darkness of the abyss that was trapped within him.

It had been months since they left Florence-nearly six months since they arrive on the airstrip of Gotham International Airport. The adapted their lives in the streets Gotham as partners, lovers and shields. She wondered why everything pieced together so perfectly after all they endured, the battles they won and the friends they lost during the fury of the storms they faced. Deep down her instincts knew that the more unpredictable storms were coming to cause clashes between them.

Today. None of that matter to her. Today was his thirty-ninth birthday. The first celebration she would share with him behind the walls of Wayne Manor. She was going to give him the best day of his life. But first she had to make sure he could get through the morning.

Her polished toes curl as she arched and slide her abdomen against him, and then she smirked a little feeling the pressure of his hips aligning with hers with an instinctive rocking motion that lights up the fire inside her core. Her wrapped around his broad neck as her long fingers maneuver the sculpted planes of his scarred back. Slowly she allowed her fingertips to swirl over the tapestry of fading battle wounds caused by knives, bullets and crowbars. She dipped her head into his graven chest, her lips grazing over his smooth pectorals as she nibbles a love bite on his firm right nipple gently, then to his left, until her mouth is over the layers of muscle that conceal his pounding heart. She curved her lips into a light smile, feeling the vibrations of his rhythmical beat against her tongue.

She pushed her body tighter against him, feeling every wave of pressure envelope over her skin. He lifted his gaze and stared at her with burning embers and hunger in his eyes when she sunk herself deeper into the mattress and rocked her hips giving him the opening of invitation to evade her space. He gripped her hips with every ounce of his strength. He was preparing to strip away his sleep pants when he heard the foot-falls of Alfred Pennyworth coming closer to the bedroom's doorway.

Bruce reeled himself instantly up from her body and covered her naked form with a sheet, as his hand threaded through her curls and his lips curved into a content smile while he stared deeply into her dark eyes before his lips again fell onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as they created sloshing noises with their tongues and he crushed her strands of hair into a fist and plunged his tongue further into her mouth. He pulled himself away, releasing a breathless sigh, "Alfred will he entering any minute."

He straighten his shift joints and placed his bare feet on the cold floorboards, Selina wrapped her arms around him and he turned his head and pressed her lips with one more kiss as Alfred entered the room carrying a tray of freshly made breakfast that consisted of strawberry cream cheese bagels, squeezed orange juice and a bowl of diced melon.

"Good morning, Master Wayne ," his cheery English accent said, he looked at Selina. "Miss Kyle."

Bruce broke his lips away and slightly felt his cheeks become flushed.

Selina smiled at Alfred, giving him a quick wink of her right eye as she rested her chin on Bruce's shoulder.

"Alright, what's going on," Bruce said, sensing that both his love and his loyal friend were hiding something. "You two are up to something."

"Well it is your birthday, Master Wayne," Alfred replied, settling the tray on the dresser.

"So," Bruce said with a bit of irritation in his voice. "It's just another year." He shrugged his shoulders." No big deal."

"It;s your first birthday with me," Selina said against his ear. "So it better be a big deal, handsome."

Bruce smirked and turned his focus on her, his caressed her cheek with his hand. "Well for you...I'll make an exception." He kissed her softly on the lips and then shifted his gaze to Alfred. "It's him I don't trust. Alfred moves in mysterious ways when it comes to event planning. He's worse than the League of Shadows when it comes to deception."

"You would be happy to know, Master Wayne, that I'm having no part of this. It's just you and Miss Kyle. No one else."

"Really?" Bruce asked, arching his left eyebrow with a dumbfounded look etched over his chiseled features.

Alfred nodded and casually moved to the doorway. "I'll leave you two alone." he stepped out of the bedroom. "I'll be in kitchen cleaning up if you need me, Master Wayne."

Bruce fell back onto the bed and dragged Selina down with him. He gently grazed her neck with his fingers and she rested her head over his chest. He kissed her brow and pulled her tightly against him. "Just the two of for one full day."

"I'm afraid so," Selina teased. "And you don't even know what I've got planned for you."

His lips curved into a cozy smirk before he asked her, "Does it have anything to do with your cat suit?" He raised both brows with a devilish gleam in his hazel eyes.

"Now...you'll just have to be patient, Mr. Wayne." She purred in a sultry voice, arching her back and slid her hand under his jaw. "I've got a few surprises in store for you." She pressed her lips lightly on his mouth and pulled away from the bed, leaving him with a neutral expression masking over his face.


End file.
